


Tumblr Prompts

by stalllme



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, mostly reddie, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalllme/pseuds/stalllme
Summary: Prompts from my Tumblr! Each Chapter is rated individually.





	1. “I dreamt about you last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> First Prompt is rated T.

The cool floor of Richie's apartment bit into Eddie's flushed skin as he hiccuped for the thousandth time that night, the multiple glasses of  wine he had consumed beginning muddling up his thought process. 

Richie's form wasn't too far, also laid across the floor about a foot away from him, the credits of some random movie rolling down the screen of Richie's TV.

They did this sometimes, spend their Saturday nights eating take out in one of their apartments before binging romance films and drinking tons and tons of red wine as they talked about whatever came to their minds.

But Eddie noticed that Richie was uncharacteristically quiet that evening, only making jokes and comments whenever it was absolutely necessary rather than whenever he felt like it.

And as Richie picked at his Chinese food and had his brows in a permanent crease (that Eddie so desperately wanted to gently smoothen out with his fingers), Eddie knew something was wrong, but was unaware of how to approach it, because Richie would tell him if something was wrong, wouldn't he? He and Richie never kept secrets from one another. Never in their entire friendship.

Guilt began to creep into Eddie's system as realized how hypocritical his thoughts were, his own food beginning to look unappetizing. 

Eddie was keeping a secret from Richie. A pretty big one, too. One he's been hiding since they were fourteen years old, which means he's kept this secret to himself for over a decade.

So Eddie decided to keep quiet. 

"Eds?"

Eddie was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, remembering that he and Richie were still both laying on the floor, turning to look at him. "Yeah?"

Richie, who was simply staring up at the ceiling, his arms on either sides of his head, didn't answer immediately, leaving Eddie to not-so-secretly admire the slope of his nose and the curve of his jaw. 

"I want to tell you something," is what Richie said next.

A wave of sobriety washed over Eddie's body as he tore his gaze away from Richie's face, panic induced thoughts filling his brain. 

This is why he's been so quiet. He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows I'm in love with him-

"Eddie?" Richie tried again when Eddie didn't answer. "Can I tell you something?"

After a short moment, Eddie took a deep breath and nodded, reluctantly turning towards Richie to look at him once again, and to his surprise, Richie was looking right back. "You can tell me anything, Rich. You know that."

They held gazes, Eddie noticing how his golden-brown iris danced around like they were searching  for something in his own eyes, and then he said it.

**"I. . . I dreamt about you last night." ******

Eddie felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of him, because he for sure was not expecting Richie to say that. 

"Y-You what?!" Eddie managed in a high pitched voice, his face now a light shade of pink and his heart going a mile a minute. 

Richie suddenly sat up, his gaze still locked with Eddie's. "I had a dream. About you," he repeated, but this time it held more confidence.

"I'm sorry if that's weird, or if I made you uncomfortable, but it's been stuck on my mind all fucking day, and I can't stop thinking about if and I felt like if I didn't tell you I would explode-" 

"-woah! Hey, hey," Eddie cut off Richie ramblings as he sat up as, putting his hand on Richie's knee instinctively as a form of comfort. "It's not weird." 

Richie blinked a few times. "It's not?" 

"It's not," Eddie reassured before retracting his hand from Richie's knee as if just realizing he had placed it there, suddenly sheepish. 

"What...Uh, what happened? In your dream?" Eddie asked, finally breaking their gazes to stare at the floor. "If you don't mind me asking, of course!" 

"Oh," Richie said slowly, processing what Eddie was asking of him. "Do you really wanna know?” 

Eddie shrugged his shoulders meekly, his face feeling as if it was on fire. "I guess." 

Richie's eyes were wide, unbelieving. "I... Well, we were having one of our movie nights in my apartment , just like this one, and were sat on the floor after we had dinner and wine, and we were just talking... But then, I kissed you." 

Eddie eyes snapped up to meet Richie's once again, his mouth dry and his breaths almost heaving. "What?" 

"I really don't know. I just...I just kissed you, and we were kissing until I woke up." He said, before adding, "I'm so sorry, Eddie, I had to tell you before it ate me alive-" 

"Show me," Eddie blurted out. 

The room went silent, Richie gaping at him, as Eddie tried to calculate where that burst of energy came from. 

"What?" 

Eddie took a deep breath. "Show me how you kissed me," he repeated firmly. 

Before he could get another word in, Richie's lips were on his, and everything suddenly fell into place. 

Eddie complied easily, his hands immediately going to the back of Richie's neck as the latter pulled him closer by his waist until their chests were pressed together. It was a mess of mouths and limbs until Eddie pulled away for a sharp intake of breath, harshly pressing their foreheads together. 

"Richie, I'm in love with you," he breathed, and God, did it feel good to say out loud. 

****

There was a smile against Eddie's lips and as  they met eyes once again, he chuckled. "I think I am too." 

****

After that evening, both Richie and Eddie vowed to never keep a secret from one another ever again. 

****


	2. “Stay over?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G :)) 
> 
> (Mild Halloween movie banter lol)

"How could you possibly say that isn't the best Halloween movie of all time, Eds? It's revolutionary!"

Richie stated his opinion dramatically as the credits of Hocus Pocus flashed across the television at the foot of his bed, one arm around his boyfriend and the other adjusting the red throw blanket covering the both of them.

Eddie, who was curled under Richie's arm, yawned before answering. "Nightmare Before Christmas is better and you know it."

Richie's eyes snapped over to his boyfriend, letting a shocked gasp fall out of his lips. 

Before he could defend the movie, Eddie was reaching between them, blindly searching for something that must have fallen between their tangled limbs at some point during the film,  
Letting out a satisfied noise as he pulled his phone out from underneath the covers, quickly turning it on to check the time.

"Shit, Rich," he suddenly said in a panicked voice."It's almost eleven. My mom is gonna wring my neck."

The warmth tucked into Richie's side was suddenly gone, and Eddie was picking up all of his discarded belongings scattered along Richie's carpet.

"Wait," Richie whined, reaching out to his boyfriend that was about to put on his shoes. When Eddie looked up to meet his eyes, Richie flashed him his biggest smile. "Stay."

Eddie blinked. "Huh?"

" **Stay over?** Please?" At his words, Eddie visibly softened, his soldiers releasing all of their tension and Eddie dropped the converse in his hands.

"Babe," he sighed, "my Ma would have a breakdown. You know that."

Richie basically ignored that statement. "Mom and Dad won't mind, Eds. They love you. They'd probably want us to sleep at a distance, though. Wouldn't want us gettin' dirty under the covers, you know-"

"-Richie," Eddie interrupted, who was now stood next to Richie's side of the bed, his shoes and belongings long forgotten. "I really wanna stay." 

"Then stay, love," he said with a certain tone that it seemed like Eddie only ever heard. "Forget about Sonia, she can suck my toes."

Richie felt pride fill his entire body when Eddie laughed, but tried to talk through it. "That's probably th-the first time you. . . you've ever joked about my mom with saying you wanted to f-fuck her!"

As Eddie continued to laugh, Richie took advantage of the moment, taking his boyfriend's arm and pulling him back onto the bed, effectively trapping him in his arms.

"It's because I'm classy, baby-cakes," he mused to a squirming Eddie, beginning to press kisses to wherever he would let him. "I'm so classy that I've decided to kidnap you." A kiss to his temple. "Who else is going to protect me from the witch that'll crawl through my window later tonight?" A kiss to his neck. "My Eds, My night in shining armor, that's who!" Kisses all over his cheekbones.

"Let go of me you fucking turd," Eddie said with no real bite in his tone, "that tickles!"

Richie finally complied, unhinging his death-like grip on his boyfriend's waist and instead gently placed his palms on Eddie's hips, the two now on their sides and just looking at each other.

"Stay," Richie said again with the same amount of softness as before, as if the previous encounter hadn't just happened. "I want you to be here when I wake up."

Eddie didn't reply, instead gently biting his lip, which Richie took as a sign that he was considering it. 

"Went and Mags can call your mom, Eds. They'll Let her know that her perfect little boy is just having a slumber party with his overly-handsome boyfriend," he was quick to wiggle his eyebrows at the end of his little joke, but as Eddie smiled his gorgeous little smile in response, Richie considered it a win.

"Okay, Trashmouth. I'll stay," Eddie said with the same smile that crinkled around his eyes. "But only if we watch Nightmare Before Christmas."

Richie lit up and nodded enthusiastically. "Anything for you, Eds," he chirped with one last kiss to his boyfriend's lips before rushing to the small television at the foot of his bed to search for the CD.

Richie had to admit, because of the way Eddie was tucked so tightly into his side with his head on his chest, and their legs intertwined so closely that they must have been one being under the covers, The Nightmare Before Christmas might now be his favorite movie of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always come talk to me on tumblr! @stalll-me


	3. “You’re Warm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T c:
> 
> (Eddie is the best nurse ever.)

Eddie bit back an excited noise as he approached him and his husband's bedroom, holding a plate of freshly cooked eggs and toast.

"I'm the best fucking husband ever," Eddie mused mainly to himself, quietly pushing open their bedroom door to reveal his husband still tangled in their white bedsheets, his cheek pressed against the pillow, one arm hanging off the side of the bed and snoring a little louder that usual.

After taking a quick moment to admire his husband, Eddie placed the ceramic plate onto one of their nightstands, brushing some of the unruly black locks out of his face before bending down to cup his face and pressing a quick kiss to his flushed cheek.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Eddie quipped as his husband began to stir. "I made you breakfast."

Richie, who was normally the morning person out of the two of them, let out an incoherent noise in response, and Eddie was ninety nine percent sure that noise was him groaning out word 'Eds'.

A wave of concern washed over Eddie, and being the nurse and loving husband he is, he immediately put the back of his hand up to Richie's flushed forehead.

"Rich," Eddie tutted almost as soon as his hand felt the heat radiating from his skin, confirming his suspicions. **"You're warm."**

Richie just groaned in response.

"I'm gonna go get some medicine, okay?" Eddie tried in his gentlest tone. "Try and eat and I'll take your temperature."

"M' don' wanna eat," Richie finally spoke, the words half pressed into the pillow,  clearly a little congested "M' don' wanna get you sick and snotty, Eds. I can take care o'myself.  M' a big boy."

He rolled his eyes at him. "If I can swap spit with you once in a while then I won't mind you giving me the common cold, Richie. We're not thirteen anymore. I work in a  place filled with sickness."

Richie finally pulled his face from the pillows and faced his husband. "But swapping spit s' hot, babe! I'm not hot right now, m' ugly and gross," he sniffed, pretending to cry.

Giving in to his theatrics, Eddie cupping his husband's flushed face and gave him a small kiss. "You're gross, trashmouth, but you're never ugly. Let me take care of you when you're sick. It's what we're supposed to do for each other."


	4. A Kiss...As a Suggestion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, the boys make out a lot :,)
> 
> (For @tinyarmedtrex < 3 )

“Babe,” Eddie tried desperately, “we have to get up.”

“Fuck that,” Richie, who was basically on top of Eddie said sleepily, his eyes shut tight with his long arms secured tight around his boyfriend’s waist.

Eddie laughed quietly, sincerely, in response as he lifted his hand from off their bed and laced his fingers through Richie’s unruly curls, almost as if he didn’t want to break the layer of peace covering their small, one-bedroom apartment.

So he didn’t, he simply let them sit in silence for a few more moments, the only sounds being their harmonized breathing and the gentle scrape of his fingernails against Richie’s scalp.

As usual, Richie broke the silence. “Who the fuck gets up at eight on a Saturday, Eds?”

Eddie laughed again. “For today, _we_ do, dipshit,” he said, but contradicted the insult by placing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “We promised the losers we’d have breakfast with them today, remember?”

“Well, we could be doing much better, more exciting things,” Richie quipped as if it was obvious, finally opening his eyes and tilting his chin up to gaze at Eddie lovingly, although the sleep was still laced in his voice.

“Oh yeah, Trashmouth? What do you suggest?”

His boyfriend’s face then broke into a large, Cheshire-Like grin, and with a sudden burst of energy, Richie unlaced his arms from around Eddie’s waist and and pushed himself onto his forearms.

All the breath was knocked out of Eddie’s chest as Richie now hovered above him; his black frizzy curls falling over his face.

Their freckled noses were basically touching, and Eddie opened his mouth, most likely to ask him what he was doing before Richie grinned at him again and lowered himself on his arms just the smallest bit so that their lips met.

Eddie immediately kissed back with a small amount of force, as if kissing Richie triggered something in him, his fingers almost instinctively threading back into his hair.

He kissed and kissed Richie’s open and inviting mouth before his eyes snapped open, realizing what he was pulling.

Eddie pushed on his chest. “Oh, get _off_ you horndog,” he said against his boyfriend’s now chuckling lips, “you’re making out with me so we don’t have to get out of bed.”

With a few more chuckles Richie gave in to the pushes, collapsing next to Eddie on the mattress. “Well, in my defense, you’re the one who asked what better things we could be doing, and that was better, Eddie-Spaghetti. Making out with you is almost as good as sleeping.”

Eddie whacked him on the chest at that, calling him an asshole and insulting his morning breath.

“Oh, I’m just joking, love-bug,” Richie exclaimed as he suddenly cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks and began peppering kisses all over Eddie’s scrunched, glaring face. “You know kissing you is my favorite past-time.”

When he paused the kisses, he began gently running the pad of his thumb on Eddie’s cheekbone.

“Lighten up, my angel,” he then said, rather softly, causing butterflies to suddenly erupt in Eddie’s stomach and make his heart soar. “It was just a suggestion,” he winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Being able to write endings? Never.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! @stalll-me


	5. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post my submission for last month’s Speed Fic event led by @reddielibrary on tumblr. The prompt was “Drive”.

Richie Tozier's life was nothing out of the ordinary.

He had wonderful parents, a wonderful group of friends, a nice, paying job that he enjoyed and a cozy New York apartment. He was single, but content. 

That _was_ until Eddie Kaspbrak climbed into his car.

It was a Friday morning and Richie was on his way to work, so used to driving the same route from his apartment to the radio station that he had just been following his muscle memory at this point.

As he drove up to the next stoplight it flashed from yellow to red, and the lights on either side of the street began to flash, indicating for the large mass of people waiting on the sidewalks to cross the street. 

Richie thought nothing of it at first, absentmindedly tapping his steering wheel to the random song playing on his radio, until the sound of two people yelling was heard outside of his car.

It was hard to ignore, the two voices, one was high-pitched, screechy, whiny, and the other was throaty, and held actual emotion. Richie couldn't make out what they were saying due to his windows being rolled up, but he was immediately intrigued when the two sources of the yelling were shoving through the crowd, clearly arguing.

There was a man and woman about the same height, although the woman was much bigger than the man and she was the one who held the screechy voice. She was red in the face as she stomped around the side walk, poking and prodding at the guy's chest who looked like he would rather die than be stood on that sidewalk.

Richie confusedly watched as the man scanned his surroundings before making eye-contact with Richie through his windshield.

The man simply looked at the woman, looked back at Richie, before sprinting in the direction of his stopped car.

Richie somehow froze as this man ran into the street and up to his car before yanking on the handle and getting into the car as if they were old friends.

The light turned green.

"Drive," was all the man said.

Richie was astonished. "Th-This isn't a taxi-"

The man frantically cut him off, the two watching as the woman was slowly approaching the car with her face even redder and more furious than before. 

"Listen, I'm sorry, I know you don't know who I am, but my name is Eddie Kaspbrak and I needed to get out of that situation, that woman is my ex-fiancé and I just dumped her because I realized I'm gay, and she's right there and NOT happy so _please_ for the love of god just _DRIVE-_ "

Richie, who was now realizing he was a bit tired of the ordinary life, was unable to process coherent thoughts or deny anything to the cute man who just entered his car.

With a deep breath, he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and they sped down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @stalll-me :D

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me/send me prompts! My tumblr is @stalll-me


End file.
